


A pearls Christmas

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Polypearls [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue pearl loves sweets, Christmas, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Music, Short Story, friendships, pink pearl loves cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Another pearl fanfic.In theory our pearl is white diamond’s original pearl. The white pearl she has now is actually a broken pink pearl that originally belongs to pink diamond.I am writing a Christmas story for the pearls because I thought it would be cute.





	A pearls Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerMisty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerMisty/gifts), [Vox (Meislovely)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meislovely/gifts).



2 weeks til Christmas.

 

“Okay Dewey, you can do this just walk up to the door, knock and invite pearl to be your date for the Christmas party in town. ( knocks on the door) 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Blue pearl answers Dewey at the door

“Ummm pearl did you dye your hair and why does your voice sound different?”

“Hey blue who is this human and why is he here?” Yellow pearl questions blue pearl.

“What their is another one of you? Says Dewey freaked out stuttering. 

“Hey guys what’s the hold up?” “We are supposed to be setting up our Christmas stockings and knitting our Christmas sweaters.” Pink pearl smiles while hugging blue and yellow pearl tightly.

Dewey passed out blushing red.

“Don’t worry I’ll call buck to pick up his dad.” Said Steven

 

Meanwhile 1 week later a fusion of all 4 pearls is carries a big Christmas tree with Steven riding on thier shoulder playing his ukulele and singing jingle bells.

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh,  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.  
Dashing through the snow  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
Through the fields we go  
Laughing all the way.  
Bells on bob-tail ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
A sleighing song tonight.  
Jingle bells, jing-jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh, brruup  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.  
Dashing through the snow  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
Through the fields we go  
Laughing all the way.  
Bells on bob-tail ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
A sleighing song tonight.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh,  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh,  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.

 

3 days til Christmas.

 

Pearl strings the popcorn and the candy canes on the Christmas tree while yellow pearl tries to stop blue pearl from eating all the popcorn and candy canes.

COOKIES! Blue pearl says cheerfully.

“No blue that’s for the tree there’s peppermint chocolate Christmas cookies in the kitchen if you’re hungry!” Yellow pearl tackling blue pearl on the floor.

Everyone makes their own gingerbread house except for blue pearl because she ends up eating hers and everyone’s cookie house.

“No blue those are supposed to be decorations!” Shouts yellow pearl tackling blue pearl again.

But- but I can’t help it, I love sweets. Blue pearl whisperers.

Pink pearl spills hot chocolate everywhere because she can’t stop laughing at peanuts cartoons.  
“These human Christmas cartoons are amusing Steven.”  
Look at that snoopy dog skating on the ice without ice skates!” 

“Steven dinner is almost ready, also don’t forget to put the star on the tree!” Pearl calls Steven from the kitchen.

“Yah these Christmas cartoons are a classic at this time of year. “Oh i almost forgot it’s time to put the star on the tree!” Steven answers cheerfully.

But poor Steven is too short so all 4 pearls fused and helped by picking him up to put put the star on the tree.

“Thank you for the help pearls.”

Anytime Steven. Says the pearl fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and special shout out to sermisty and vox (meislovely) for making adorable pearl fanfics.❤️


End file.
